


Вино

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: «Я принес вам вино с пряностями, мой король».
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Вино

— Я принес вам вино с пряностями, мой король.

Голос Давоса заставил Станниса оторваться от унылого пейзажа за окном. Бесконечные снежные просторы нагоняли тоску, а все остальное раздражало: дозорные, холод, постоянно зудящая над ухом Мелисандра. Но больше всего — его собственные мысли.

Давос наполнил вином изящный хрустальный бокал. Где только раздобыл! Помедлил, глянул на Станниса и налил себе тоже — в обычную глиняную кружку. Станнис подошел к столу и взял ее в руки, проигнорировав бокал. Он втянул аромат, прежде чем сделать глоток. Пахло чем-то северным: кислыми ягодами и медом. На вкус вино оказалось дрянным. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от Ночного Дозора?

— Помнишь, как однажды ты привез лисинийское вино? — негромко спросил Станнис.

— Лучшее! — улыбнулся Давос. 

— Ты тогда сказал, что благородному не подобает пить из бутылки, и приволок самые уродливые кружки, что я видел в своей жизни. 

— А вы ответили, что скорее выпьете из горла, чем из этого убожества.

— До сих пор помню вкус, — негромко сказал Станнис.

Давос быстро шагнул в нему и обхватил его ладони своими.

— Когда война закончится, я добуду лучшее вино в мире, и мы разделим его на песке у стен Красного замка. Я знаю много мест, где нас никто не потревожит. 

— Я не уверен, что мы оба доживем до конца войны, — прошептал Станнис. — Тебе придется стать моим послом в Белой Гавани. Я не хочу просить об этом, но мне нужны союзники.

— Я сделаю все, что вы прикажите. — Давос помолчал, а потом едва слышно добавил: — И обязательно вернусь.

Станнис понял, что у него трясутся руки, но прикосновения Давоса успокаивали. На короткий миг он позволил себе не думать о войне, переговорах и своем бедственном положении, а вспомнить вино, которое они с Давосом когда-то пили. И надеяться, что еще выпьют.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
